


Magic

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, The Pack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-27
Updated: 2012-08-27
Packaged: 2017-11-13 00:26:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/497346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mrs. Morrell is more than she seems, but so is Stiles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Magic

Stiles brushed his fingers against Derek’s wrist, feeling the power slip into the werewolf and forcing the shift. Mrs. Morrell watched as the man turned into a snarling wolf his eyes glowing red. Behind him the Betas shifted.

  
“Hm,” she stepped forward to test their reactions. The Alpha met her challenge, moving in front of the young witch

  
“This isn’t a free territory.” Stiles stated as he steady himself; he was quite comfortable being surrounded by a pack of werewolves.

  
“We’ll see.” The woman just faded away. Derek turned to the human his snort leveled with the human’s head. Even as a wolf the glare was obvious.

  
“Guess I owe you an explanation?” Stiles rubbed the back of his head.


End file.
